criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Family Ties
Broken Family Ties is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Twenty eighth case of the season as well the Twenty eighth case overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Futuristic World: 4019 district of Parinaita. Plot The team arrived at the Ties's house, only to be seem welcomed by Harriet Ties, Harry's wife, who demanded answers as to why they were in the house. After explaining, she let them in and lead them to the living room, where she let out an loud scream at the sight of her cut up husband, Harry Ties, Abanoub lead her out of the room and let the team investigate. They looked at the clues and questioned Harry's Wife, Harriet Ties, who was upset that her husband was dead. The victim's sons, Viktor Von Ties and Jax Nero Ties, and also the victim's daughter, Cherry Ties, who were all very upset to hear about the death of their father. They then got the results of the body and regrouped at the Living room and recapped how closed and weird the family were asking, Ra explained how this could be how the cop with the lose. At that moment, Edward ran in shouting that he remembered before falling to the floor, knocked out before Knox Ties appeared, requesting to see his father's body! They spoke to their old friend and the victim's son, Knox Ties, who seems sadden by his father's death and explained that he was really there to talk to them lot. Samuel didn't believe him and Knox told them to go to the greenhouse. They did that and found Edward's fingerprints on an angry letter to the victim, they analyse and Horis was shocked and quite scared to give the results, after asking him, he revealed that Edward was the missing brother Jax mentioned at the tech fair and his real name was Expaei Ties. Abanoub then said that Expaei was mentioned by his father in the last case. They went to talk to their friend, Expaei Ties, who had no idea what they were on about but could remember being taken to a strange room. After they finished talking to everyone. They recapped the case before being stopped by Viktor who claimed that he thought he saw the killer in the Greenhouse! After getting the details from Viktor about the killer, they went there and found nothing but some clues, that did prove useful. After getting the results from Ra, about who uses bath salts, they arrested Cherry Ties for the murder of Harry Ties. They found Cherry in the woods, crying, after asking her what happened between her father and her, she admitted to the murder right away and admitted that she knew that she did wrong. When questioned why she murdered her dad, she replied that he was responsible for Expaei, or Edward, going missing all them years ago. She went on to reveal that her father said it when she was young and said that he only got rid of Expaei because he was an "undesirable" human. Samuel didn't quite understand but Jax came out with Viktor, revealing that an "undesirable" human was someone who a family didn't want for one reason or another. Cherry then revealed that Harry wanted to get rid of Expaei because of his failed removal of his autism. She then went into gorey details about all the lies her father had said to them over the years, from Expaei dying from a fall to him being lost in the forest somewhere. Cherry, Jax, Viktor and Knox admitted that they believed their dad's stories but that they still had hope. Suddenly Cherry cried and revealed that they got rid of him by sending him to the 21st century to live with the Xoilin family and that his mind was wrapped by the time portals. Jax, Knox and Viktor were shocked by this confession, not knowing that their sister knew this information. Cherry went on to revealed that she tried to contact Expaei by going back in time to see how he was doing but her father always stopped her attempts. She revealed that she then let out her angry after finding out everything was a lie about her "murdered brother" and that she killed Harry to stop him trying to do anything to Edward. At that point, they heard crying coming from the other side of the tree, it was Expaei, or Edward, crying and Samuel helped him up and hugged him tightly, not letting go and then promised to close down this "undesirable" system. So no child would be harmed ever again. Samuel then told Jax, Viktor, Knox, Expaei, Cherry and the player to meet them in the living room in 20 minutes to plan what they needed to do! 20 minutes later, the children of Harry Ties regrouped in the living room with Samuel. They talked about their plan and how they would find out what to do. Expaei then said that he could try to remember things about what happened to him as a baby. Jax also said that his father kept a phone when talking to people. Samuel told them to wait outside until he could talk to them. Samuel and the player talked to Expari and Samuel stands next to him, Exiaei tried his hardest to try and remember any important information. After a while, Expaei said that his father took him to a building to the east of the country of Londinium, it was a big building with lots of crystals on the walls and floors. Expari then remembered the name of the place, the "Unwanted" co. Samuel thanked Expaei for this information and told him to take a rest. The team found a file relating to the company in Expari's bedroom and send it to Horis. After learning that Expaei's memory was correct, Horis told them that it would take at least two days to get there by tram. the team handed the file over to Cherry, who was upset to read all the things the company said and how they describe her brother. She thanked them and started to form a plan. The team went to talk to Jax about the phone, he said that his father always used to call this strange person about the company and how to get rid of Expari, Jax explained that he didn't understand it as well. He admitted that the phone was in the garden greenhouse. The team went to find it and put it back together, they then send the phone to Horis. After a while of waiting, they got the results, and they found out the person Harry was talking to was Harriet Ties and the most shocking part was that she never cared about people like her son or the fact that she would murder many of them just to make the world a "cleaner" place. Jax, Knox, Cherry and Viktor were horrified about this confession of guilt and wanted to arrest her. At that second, Horis stopped them and showed them a phone call between Jax and Knox, where they talked about their missing bother, where Knox seemed less hopeful and Jax seemed somewhat hopeful. After that phone call was finished, Knox came on the phone to his two brothers, Viktor and Jax, and Cherry. In which he revealed that he thinks he found his loose brother, after that, it was a phone call after Expaei and Samuel escaped from Knox, where Viktor said he would hit from hard for trying to shoot at their brother. After 2 more phone calls, Harry and Harriet were talking where Harriet was calling Harry an idiot for not killing Expaei outright and not putting him in the time portal, Harry tried to explain but Harriet stopped him and told him to kill him or she would kill him herself, before a scream came saying "YOU MASSIVE LYING" and then it cut off. Cherry looked down, revealing that this was when she murdered her father and Viktor hit Knox for shooting at Expaei. At that second, Harriet walked in with Expaei, a gun to his head. Requesting that no one tries to move or the young brother gets it. Samuel tried to reason with Harriet, but she wasn't listening, before anyone could take any information in, a shot was fired and Harriet screamed in pain, blood running from her hands and Samuel grabbed Expaei and hugged him, Cherry stepped in the way of the both of them and Knox revealed that he fired the shot. Scream threatened to kill him, Knox didn't care and arrested her on the spot for her confessions in the phone call, but she warned them that she had called someone from her department to get Expaei. When she got out the way, the team found a spray can of a truth spray. At that second, the officer, who was named Stinging Nettles, came in the door and tried to grab Expaei. Jax, Cherry, Viktor, Samuel and Knox guarded Expaei with their life before the guard rises his gun and Samuel sprayed the can in Stinging's face. The officer howled in pain and gave up. After a few questions, Stinging revealed that they were forced to send all the children to a different era of time. Expaei remembered Stinging as the officer who send him to the 21st century and Stinging confirmed this and then fall down, going to sleep. Samuel looked at the can of spray and sighed as he realised one of the side effects was sleepiness. Samuel then told everyone to get ready, They were going to save the children being thrown into the Time Portal before it was too late! Summary Victim *'Harry Ties' (Found cut up into many pieces in the Ties's living room) Murder weapon *'Electric Saw' Killer *'Cherry Ties' Suspects Harriet_ties_suspect_complete.png|Harriet Ties Viktor_Von_Ties_suspect_complete.png|Viktor Von Ties Cherry_Ties_suspect_complete.png|Cherry Ties Jax_Nero_Ties_suspect_complete_3.png|Jax Nero Ties Knox_Ties_case_28_suspect_complete.png|Knox Ties Edward_Xoilin_case_28_suspect_complete.png|Expaei Ties Quasi-suspect Stinging_Nettles.png|Stinging Nettles Killer's Profile *The killer has read Them by Steven Holloway. *The killer drinks coconut water. *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer is a female *The killer is 5'6" Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ties's Living Room (Clues: Victim's body, Opened Gift; New suspect: Harriet Ties; Victim Identified; Harry Ties) *Ask Harriet what Harry was doing before he was murdered. *Examine Faded tag on Gift (Result: YOU ARE A FAILURE VIKTOR!; New suspect: Viktor Von Ties) *Speak with Viktor about why Harry thought he was a failure (New crime scene unlocked; Missing Brother's Room) *Investigate Missing Brother's Room (Clues: Broken Toy, Dug up potted plant) *Examine Broken Toy (Result: To Expaei, from your loving brother, Jax, please come back) *Ask Jax about the broken toy he left for his brother. *Examine Dug up Potted Plant (Result: Necklace) *Analyse young girl (Prerequisite: Examine Dug up Potted Plant; 09:00:00; New suspect: Cherry Ties) *Get answers as to why Cherry hid the necklace. *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has read Them by Steven Holloway) *Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Speak to Knox Ties about his "Sudden" appearance out of nowhere (Profile Updated: Knox has read "Them" by Steven Holloway; New crime scene unlocked: Garden Greenhouse) *Investigate Garden Greenhouse (Clues: Faded letter, Locked Phone) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: Angry letter) *Examine fingerprints (Result: Edward's fingerprints) *Analyse Edward's fingerprints (09:00:00; New suspect: Expaei Ties) *Ask Expaei about what he remembers about his family (Profile Updated: Expaei has read "Them" by Steven Holloway) *Examine Locked phone (Result: Opened Phone) *Analyse Open phone (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut water) *Investigate Expaei's Bed (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Lost and found box, CCTV camera, Victim's hat) *Examine Lost and found box (Result: Lost wedding ring) *Question Harriet about the wedding ring in the box (Profile Updated: Harriet has read "Them" by Steven Holloway and drinks coconut water) *Examine CCTV camera (Result: Footage) *Talk to Jax about the fight with his dad over Jax's "madness" (Profile Updated: Jax has read "Them" by Steven Holloway and drinks coconut water) *Examine Victim's hat (Result: Little bits of powder) *Analyse powder (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Move onto chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Viktor about what he saw in the greenhouse (Profile Updated: Viktor has read "Them" by Steven Holloway and drinks coconut water; New crime scene: Greenhouse door) *Investigate Greenhouse door (Clues: Locked Glass tablet, Pile of books, Broken Door panel) *Examine Locked glass Tablet (Result: Angry text from Harry) *See why Harry was angry at Knox (Profile Updated: Knox drinks coconut water) *Examine Pile of Books (Result: Family Tree) *Question Cherry about why she crossed her father off the family tree (Profile Updated: Cherry has read "Them" by Steven Holloway and drinks coconut water) *Examine Broken Door panel (Result: Door data) *Analyse Door Data (09:00:00) *See if Expaei remembers trying to escape the house (Profile Updated: Expaei has read "Them" by Steven Holloway and drinks coconut water) *Investigate Living Room Fireplace (All tasks above must be complete first; Profile Updated: Expaei, Jax, Viktor, Cherry and Knox uses Bath salts; Clues: Bloody electric saw, Ripped up Jacket) *Examine Bloody electric Saw (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Ripped up Jacket (Result: Fixed victim's jacket) *Analyse Victim's jacket (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Future Relations (4/7) (1 star) Future Relations (4/7) *See if Expaei can remember where Harry took him as a baby (Available at the beginning of Future Relations) *Investigate Expaei's bed (Clue: Faded file on Expaei) *Examine Faded file (Result: Expaei's undesirable file) *Analyse Expaei's undesirable file (09:00:00) *Give the file to Cherry, so she can form a plan (Reward: Fancy clothes) *See what Jax can tell us about the old phone calls his dad had. (Available at the beginning of Future Relations; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Garden Greenhouse (Clue: Broken phone) *Examine Broken phone (Result: Fixed phone) *Analyse phone (06:00:00) *Arrest Harriet Ties for her connections to the "Unwanted" company (Everything above must be done first) *Investigate Ties's Living Room (Clue: Faded spray can) *Examine faded spray can (Result: Truth spray) *Get the truth from the officer coming to the house (Reward: 3x burgers) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *''Them'' is a reference to It, which is by Stephen King. **Furthermore Steven Holloway is a reference to Stephen King. ***On top of that, Steven Holloway was the victim in the old series of Parinaita, in the case When the Monsters Come out to play. *This is one of the cases that have six suspects and not the normal five. *This case is one of the cases to have a main character as a suspect. *The title of the case is a reference to a broken family, which means "Broken families are those families where parents doesn't live together or separated. Children live with one of the parent, or many a time there are looked after by one of the grand parent." **It is also notable that the Ties family are all suspects in this case, making the full title. *This is one of the cases where domestic homicide is involved, a family member killing another family member. Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Futuristic World: 4019 Category:Featured Cases